


Caution

by Kalloway



Series: And then after... [5]
Category: Uchuu no Kishi Tekkaman Blade | Teknoman
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Those first few times, David erred on the side of caution.





	Caution

**Author's Note:**

> Table 2 -Cautiously

"You don't have to be so gentle with me, David." Dead End's voice was soft as he spoke half against David's throat. He didn't seem willing to let go of David and, well, David didn't mind. He liked the feel of Dead's body against his. And maybe he'd been a bit too cautious and unsure, but Dead End wasn't like... Well, there was no comparison...

"You're not going to break me," Dead End continued as he shifted a bit and reached to trail one hand down David's side. When David had flopped to one side, exhausted after his orgasm, Dead End had almost immediately sprawled mostly on top of him. 

"I know," David replied after a moment. He caught a handful of Dead End's hair and combed it through with his fingers. He didn't want to say he'd been hit with a learning curve, after all. There was no point in dwelling on it - this wasn't the sort of relationship he'd ever expected and he... really didn't want to mess it up. 

"And..." Dead End propped himself up on David's chest so he could look David square in the eye. "I won't be gentle with you, either."

David thought about the scratches on his back and chuckled. "I don't think you have been."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Dead End leaned to kiss him long and hard. Dead's tongue found his own and it didn't take long before David was pretty sure he was about to get a chance to be much less gentle in very short order. 

Another set of scratches would be quite worth it.


End file.
